1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycle saddles and, more particularly, to a shock-absorbing bicycle saddle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular bicycle saddle generally comprises a saddle body, which has a relatively narrow front part and a relatively broader rear part, a bracket made from a metal wire rod and fixedly fastened to the bottom side of the saddle body. The bracket has two shank portions symmetrically disposed at two lateral sides. The shank portions each have a front end fixedly fastened to the front part of the saddle body, a middle part spaced from the bottom side of the saddle body at a distance for fastening to the seat post of a bicycle, and a rear end, which may be directly fastened to the rear part of the saddle body or fastened to a respective metal spring at the bottom side of the rear part of the saddle body. This design of bicycle saddle absorbs shocks by means of the buffer space defined between the bottom side of the saddle body and the two shank portions of the bracket or the metal springs between the saddle body and the bracket. Due to limited shock absorbing power, this design of bicycle saddle does not give a comfort riding to the rider.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a shock-absorbing bicycle saddle, which provides a high shock absorbing power, giving a comfortable ride to the rider.
To achieve this objective of the present invention, the shock-absorbing bicycle saddle comprises a saddle body having a relatively narrower front part and a relatively broader rear part, a top saddle frame mounted in a bottom side of the rear part of the saddle body and defining with the saddle body a buffer space, two elastic members bilaterally suspended below the rear part of the saddle body and respectively stopped below the top saddle frame, a bottom saddle frame having left and right ends respectively stopped against bottom sides of the elastic members, and a bracket including two shank portions each having a front end respectively fixedly fastened to a bottom side of the front part of the saddle body and a rear end respectively fastened to the left and right ends of the bottom saddle frame.